Nothing Gold Can Stay
by Lady Kuroshinju-Ameijistou
Summary: My version of B.D. Edward left Bella, alone, and pregnant on the island. Bella never called Rosalie;because Alice came to rescue her. Alice threw Bella a life preserver, and Bella clutched it. Now Bella travels to Alaska, without knowing why. Kate gets a strange call from Alice- who basically asks her one question. Do you believe in human and vampire mating?Pairings: Bella/Kate/Jaz
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys it lady t with another story cooking! First time posting my Twi stories on here so if you like it: i want to here about it. And if you think its a piece of horse poop, rant about it. I take all reviews, besides, they all help me make a story that you'd like. Enjoy my awesome readers!BTW, this starts off with the day AFTER Edward finds out shes pregnant.

((Bella pov))

I woke up to ab absolutely nothing. Yawning, I sat up, automatically searching for Edward. I found nothing cold on the sheets with me. "Edward?" I mumbled gruffiy, my voice still thick with sleep."EDward?" My fingers grasped something cool and thin on my pillow. _"A note? Maybe he went hunting again?"_ I shook my head as I stumbled across the carpet, looking for the switch. _"Edward already hunted a few weeks ago..is he losing control?"_ I blinked against the sudden attack against my eyes. _ouch._ I opened the note, curious as to why he had left again.   


_Bella,_

_ Why Bella? I gave you my love, my damned soul and yet you turn around and stab me in my silent heart! Don't waste your time trying to track us- I'm sure the rest of the family wouldn't want to support your bastard spawn. With love-_

_Edward Cullen_

I slid to the ground, shock and a familiar numbing sense take racket my mind in waves. _"No!"_A choked sob croaked its way out of my throat. "Nononononono _ please God no!"_ A panicked hysteria rolled over me. "Let this be a horrible dream...let this be a nasty dream..." I pressed my palms to my head and chanted the same thing over and over again...until sleep claimed me..._  
_

888888888888

"Bella", someone called me in a far away voice. "Mmmmpmh", I groaned and rolled over, snuggling with the satin covered pillow. _"Isabella Marie Cullen!" Alice palled me sharply, snagging my cuddly pillow away from me._ "Yes ma'am! " I shot up, and saluted her. Just as she was about to laugh, i remembered about yesterday, and tears formed in my eyes, and my lips trembled. "Alice" I whimpered and she reached forward and hugged me. "Alice" I cried, clutching on to her shirt. "He..he left me.." I whimpered. " I know..I saw", Alice said soothingly, stroking my back."He..left...he _left me_ Alice..._he left me_ _again_." My tears fell silent and wet down my chin, but I barley noticed.I hadn't realized that I was sinking back into a cocoon, my cocoon of numbness...until Alice started shaking me too hard. "Bell-No! You _can't _do this again. Bella listen to me!" Alice practically yelled in my face, her lovely dark eye burning into my face. "You have a _baby_ now Bella! You _have _to live! For your baby." Alice repeated again, softer this time. Slowly i started nodding my head, until the numb sensation died. "Alice." I mumbled, still feeling kinda out-of-it. _"Alice!" _I half whispered, my eyes open, like really open. I buried my face in her neck. Deeply inhaling her scent. I love Alice, I really do. But what the heck was she doing here?


	2. The Vision

Nothing Gold Can Stay

Chapter 2: Going Somewhere?

A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes! Just came back from my first day of HS! Whoop whop for the Freshmans this year! lowl Anyways, I just had some extra time story for he Inuyasha fans, check out Promise me Forever, by me. Its got love and funny stuff...oh but that ones on pause. nevermind..but it IS a great story. trust me.

((Alice))

I can't believe Edward would do this to Bella-I can't even believed this happened! Poor Bella..I'm surprised she wasn't in WORSE shape. This crying and hysteria had NOTHING on what Edward had done before. Before, Bella literally was a shell. "Bella?How are you coming along? Are you..scraping out OK?" I asked worryingly. 'What if she goes all sporty suicidal again?' "I'm fine,really I 's no point of it at Ali."Bella muttered. "I can't dwell on him now..fact I can't even _think _about anything that has to do with him Al. He's not worth my time right now..I have a baby to think about. My life isn't my own anymore...whatever decide to do not only impacts me, but my littler nudger to." Bellap said the last part very softly. I starred at her, shocked at how quickly she matured in so little time. Humans are interesting creatures..put them into a reality slapping situation and an almost instinctual reaction occurs. "Bella" I said slowly watching her reaction." We have to go to Denali." "Why does it feel like my life is running a meaningless circle?" She groaned. As I opened my mouth Bella shot me a death glare. "Don't you _dare _answer that!" I laughed. "OKI, I'm officially taking a shower." Bella stretched and got off the bed. As soon as the BR door shut, I was hit with a vision with so much _clarity and so vivid _I was struck dumb.

_The sky was a beautiful grey, and soft snowflakes danced in the cool, crisp wind. Large, rustic-colored pine trees surrounded the field of Irises and white roses..it was breathtaking._ _A thin layer of soft snow covered the ground..and in the middle of field was a great boulder covered in soft moss. My vision suddenly focused on the two vampires on the boulder. It a male and a female...Bella and Jasper. As my heart clenched at the sight, the vision continued on. They were nuzzling each other lovingly..deep love coming off them in waves. Immortality seems to have suited Bella inhumanly well. She is a beauty, well if you love brunettes. Her wonderful chocolate hair curling around her shoulders and at the small of her back. Jaspers locks tousled casually, glinting lightly in the pale hiding sun. After a while of painfully tender moments between the two, Bella raised her head away from Jasper and murmured in the direction of the trees: "Augustus,Reenesme, not to far." A couple of seconds after that two inhumanly beautifully children came bursting forth, holding a stag, each. _


	3. A Puzzling Phone Call

Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! *ducks at angry glares* Sorry! High School is so much fun and so time consuming...enough of my pitiful excuses already (lowl)! I love you guys! Thank you readers who stick with me! Anyone curious about Alice's' last vision couple and the summary's couple? Eh? *Hears the crickets* Anyone?!

((Kate pov))

I was reading historical smut and listening to Kelly Clarkson when my ringtone 'People like us' went to off. Growling in annoyance, I reached over the counter and picked up my android. "Hello?" "Hey!Kate! Its Alice, listen I had a vision..."

888888888-

((Bella)

I peaked over for the billionth time at Alice, who sat rigidly in her chair, by the window. Her lovely dark eyes where milky,intense,and tortured, like the scene before her was horribly captivating, and hands clenched into a tight fist, and a grimace graced her face. _''Good God why is this situation so ironic?' _After I had gotten back from taking a shower, Alice seemed...different. Like Edward different before he left me for those long horrible months...I couldn't help the shiver run down my back._'What was with her? Its almost like...like she resents me..a little. What'd I do to her?' 8888888888888-_

_"Bella!"_ Alice's sweet voice ghosted in my ears lightly, making me sigh. "_Bella please!Wake up!" Alice's voice begged frantically, freezing cold hands shaking my arms roughly. "Bella!Bella!" _"Wuzzgoinon?"I mumbled, blinking sleepily from my super comfortable chair and wool blanket. "I don't hate you, please don't' misunderstand, I just..I just..." Alice sighed and raked her hands through her awesome spiky hair. "Wait wait wait," I rubbed my eyes and stretched my shoulders. "What now?" "Bella I saw you..you think I"d.." Alice fidgeted with the corner of my blanket before sighing and giving me her full attention. "I had a vision, and I saw that..that you would hate me for leaving Jasper.." I stared at Alice, shocked. "Your leaving JASPER?" I said loudly, making people glare at me for waking them up. "Its...its complicated." Alice sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. For the first time since shes been with me, I actually looked at her-no like really looked at her. Alice looked..drained,and extremely tired, like she could drop at a seconds notice. "Alice?" I said softly, brushing her silky cheek tenderly."What's wrong?" "Everything Bella, everything."

((Kate pov)

"Alice called." I frowned, her messages was to put it simply-strange. "Bad News?" Irina said the same time as Tanya said "Another get together?" "No." I said slowly "Well sorta..Alice had this vision." I stared hesitantly. "About dragging us all to shop with her ?" Irina snickered. Tanya snorted while I chuckled softly. "No she had a vision about me finding my *mates." Shocked and stunned, both my sisters stared at me with slightly open. Tanya, being the family leader and all, recovered the fastest. "Who, When,Where, and how?" "All Alice would say was that I was going to meet my mate, and asked if I approved of the recent human/vampire matings." "Human and Vampire- she is most definitely up to something."Irina murmured. "I personally didn't mind it, if anything its sexy as hell, but when I questioned her about all this she totally avoided answering." "Did she say anything else?" Irina asked while chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Nope." "Now that I think about it, their has been a recent development with humans and Vampires in *New Immortal city." Tanya tapped her chin while her eyes focused on a faraway point.

Hey, guys!

Please drop a comment, a flame, or a simple emoji in he box below. Tips, advice, -all criticism welcomed. Until next time my awesome readers!

Cheers! :)


	4. Filter and Fluff

**A/N: Ho**! Ho! Ho! Lowl thank you for those of you that reviewed for every chappie and who stick with this slow process! Lots of love! Especially to YaleAceBella12, whose's stuck with me through thick and thin, review after crappie chappie! Thanks a bunch, this chappie goes to you! Freakin' lover faithful reviewers! :) Merry Christmas! ^_~

Nothing Gold Can Stay

Chapter 4:

I was in a peaceful slumber when I felt Alice's snarling violently beside me. "Edwards going to kill himself again?", I mumbled gruffly. Sleepy haze still thick in my mind. Alice's hard and bitter laugh lured me to sleepy state. "Unfortunately, no. I was. Searching for a certain future when I faced a brick wall. I can no longer see you future.", she grumbled angrily. A woman in front of us straight turned around and gave us 'WTF' look. Sheepishly Alice explained. " I'm a psychic." Shaking her high class fedora hat, the woman resumed to listening to music, louder. Muttering something about "Kids." "When do we get off of here? I think I have a jet leg." I stretched and lazily moved my stiff appendages. "Around 2 hours. Bella, here's something I've been meaning to tell you.." Alice said in an ominous tone. Curious, I leaned closer, so the nosy lady wouldn't hear our conversation. "Sometimes, a Vampire accidentally bumps into their blood relatives , like anscetors, etc. It tells us vampires not to eat our own. But usually it depends on the type of vampire." "Type? What classify one vampire from the next?" I questioned curiously. Alice nudged me. "C'mon Bella! We talk about our humanity more than anything else! You would know this one more than anyone else! Especially since you and Eddie fought over it so much." "Oh! Feeding habits?" I guessed half heartedly. "Exactly. The way a vampire feeds determines our interpretation of every that makes up our identity!" Alice exclaimed with a grand flourish. "So... correct me on this one. Your saying that an animal drinkers are generally are the most human of all vampires?" I summed up with the statement as a question. Alice nodded encouragingly. "Wouldn't that mean that they're the weakest as well? Because to be the most compassionate, most genteel, and most humanely vampires ever, wouldn't that weaken you over a certain about of time? Are animal drinkers the weakest of all the of vampires?" My questions came put like a river being cooped up in a damn for to long. "Bella, your smartest human I know!" Alice grinned at me affectionately and kissed my cheeks. "Holy crud! Alice we have to tell Carlisle! And Emmett and-" Alice stopped my mini panic attack by covering my mouth. "Calm down Bella. Your hearts beating entirely too fast for my taste." Slowly I took a few deep breathes, thinking about nothing. Once I was calmed I opened my eyes to find Al's lovely honey brown ones staring intensely at me. Blushing I looked down, a weird fluttery feeling taking root in my chest. "Your hearts still beating entirely too fast Bella." Huh? I feel at peace, calm with my self. "Never mind." Alice murmured and grasped my hand tightly. I opened my mouth to ask her a question when I realized she was having a vision. Closing my mouth, I squeezed her hand affectionately.

888888888888888888888888888888

(( Kate ))

_Sweat_.

Nothing but the sounds a little over two dozen sweaty,hard working humans in my teaching Dojo. Quietly, I watched as my two favored pupils faced off on the red matt. Carmen , small,petite and very sly, jammed her pointy elbow into Hank's ribcage, effectively making large man stumble. "She's smaller than you Hank. Use your head," I called to him. "Yes sensei." Hank muttered and lurched forward to attack Carmen. Carmen, thinking he was going for a direct attack sharply turned left...right into Hank's headlock. Carmen, pretending to struggle on the humans hold, went limp, signifying that she surrendered. He let go, and they bowed at each other. "Class dismissed. I'll see you all in next Spring." I announced over the hand claps and back poundings. Bowing, the class responded with: "Anata no Masuta Ni Kansha!" "Doo itashimashite! Fosu to tomo Ni are." I bowed back and replied. As soon as my pupils left, Carmen helped me (vamp speed of course) put up the equipment, and lock up. "Arigatou gozimasu Carmen-san!," I murmured gratefully and slid into the drivers seat. Carmen gave me a grin and kissed my cheeks affectionately. Carmen's my _familiar _bond mate, which makes her and I closer than me and my beloved Succubus sisters. We aren't sure what exactly we are as _familiar_ mates. Half the time we act like childish sisters, but more often than not Carmen is mostly maternal. I think its because of me being 12 millennia's younger than her, but don't you dare tell her I said that! The suns last few rays of light played in Carmen's beautiful, mocha dark chocolate hair. Contentedly, I purred along with my newest car. Carmen's really, but she suggests that we share. At first I protested, I mean, who could genuinely share a _gorgeous_, black SSC Ultimate Aero? But somehow, we worked it out. Well actually, Carmen refused to snuggle with me, and because I'm such a puss for her snuggles we reached a compromise. '_Typical_ _Denali_ _family_ _episode'.._. I laughed out loud, throwing my head back and letting the wind carry my laugher. "What's so funny that you just _had_ to ruin my amazing solo of Hoizer?!," Carmen grumpily pouted, sticking out her full, red lips. Taunting me. Licking my lips, I returned my gaze to her face. "Just had a brief _'remember_ _the_ _time'_ moment." Snickering Carmen punched my shoulder. "Ouch!" Carmen rolled her eyes, snorting adorably. "For a vampire you sure don't act like one." Ignoring her, I massaged my shoulder. "I think I heard a crack.." I muttered. She smacked me. "Your such a child!" she scolded me lightly. "You know it baby cakes!" and she chuckled. 888888888888888888888888

...After awhile later Carmen placed her delicate hands over mines. "Katherine," was all she said. Sighing, I pulled into our garage. Carmen turned on me. My sisters appeared from their respective places, and curled around me, even Eleazor. "_Spill Kate." _ They all choruses. A half hearted smile tugged at my lips, and my eyes brimmed with bloodtears. "Must be some type of conspiracy, getting everyone to crowd me into spilling my guts." "Pufft sister _please_. We all know there are _various_ ways to get you to _spill_ your _goods_." Irina purred, her dark, burgundy eyes thrilling me. My lower regions tighten, and suddenly it felt to. ..Close in here. Everyone was curled up in someway, to one of my appendages. I squirmed. Being a very sensual vampire sucked sometimes. "_Pufft you liar. You know you love every second of it." _Irina replied to my previous thoughts_. "Spill sister, your stress isn't good for the oncoming preparation of your mates arrival." _Tanya growled_, _her yellow eyes concerned_. "_I'm afraid that my mate will reject me." I whispered, eyes focused on my fingers intertwined with Tanya's. She squeezed my hand. The others made low purring sounds. "Think about it. I'm a Succubus sister, millennia old-." "Still childish," Carmen muttered. I threw her a shaky grin and continued. "And anyway, a Succubus generally doesn't have a mate. Until now? What if I'm not good enough? What if-" "_Stop." Eleazor _murmured. I blinked. "Your Kate, the sometimes childish,(I groaned) and completely amazing Succubus sister. Your mate will love to have you. Your literally diosa del sexo con las piernas!" He exclaimed fiercely. His murky red eyes bright and large hands blurring with rapid emphasis. ".." I stared at him, my eyes slightly larger than usual. "I didn't even _know he spoke English!" I nearly yelled. Carmen swatted me, _scolding me all the while_. _"Well kittens, its been fun getting our dearest Kat to spill her _deductible_ juices, but there is a recent blood bank with my name on it." Irina stretched and climbed out of the cramped car space. "Agreed, I have a couple of errands myself..." Tanya yawned and swiftly slid from under me. I pouted, crossing my arms. "What about taking care of my problem Irina so _dutifully_ created?!" I whined, squirming as my red thong rubbed mercilessly against my folds. Irina growled, her eyes switching back from burgundy to onyx. I shivered and purred. _"I should be rewarded, I spilled when you commanded, maestro." I purred hungrily. "After I run to the blood bank and file for pints of blood." Irina breathed on my neck, nibbling. A low whine slipped from my throat. Pleading. Carmen touched Eleazor's shoulder, and a silent conversation took place. "We'll distract mi Amiga for a while..." Eleazor spoke up, his hand rubbing my thigh. "Thanks." I purred and Carmen smirked. "Thanks totally owe you!" Irina said inhumanly fast and disappeared. "Smh." Tanya rolled her eyes and zipped after her._

_88888888888899888888888_

_ N/A: So originally, I was going to end off with Alice s' newest vision... but I'm out of time and High School homework is a pain in the arse. Happy holidays Peebles! Enjoy your days off. Review if you have any questions, comments, and stuff._

Oh and Eleazor mostly speaks Latin or Spanish. He's the quite one in the family. He and Kate have a very unique bond. Succubus's need sex and blood. Kate is the youngest of the crew, so she needs more six than blood.


	5. Thinking&Throwing-up

Nothing Gold Can Stay

A\N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. 17 Follwers..wow, so cool. Thank y'all. I know the begining IS rather slow on its feet, but just wait. :))))

Chapter 5 : World -Shifting

((Bella))

We were quite after that, and I was grateful. All this talk about ..mates was triggering my instintic to go numb, to protect my fragile sanity. I couldn't do that..the baby. I sighed, which came out like a choked off sob. My baby...wouldn't even know her\his father..keep the baby? Am I really going to keep it? I faultred, eyes watering. Was I?..Am I?..Something kicked my stomatch, gently though. My fingers fluttered to my stomatch, rubbing in soothing circles. Humming I silently nodded to myself, the answer already answering itself. I think Ali must have already seen my decision, and respecting my silent plea to keep this comfortable silence between us. I shook my head, suddenly tired of thinking. "Try to sleep Bella, it'll be harder to keep you away from her when you look like your half dead," Alice chided gently. I barley noticed her anxious glances at me, and totally missed half of what she said. All I heard was "sleep" and " keep away from". "CanI have apillow?" I mumbled, my head rolling to see her lovely face. "Sure, here honey." Suddenly a soft and cool pillow kissed my cheek. "T'anks," I mumbled my eyes refusing to stay open. "Good night sweetheart," Alice whispered and feather light kisses peppering my face. My heart warms. Unconciously, I smile. "Sweet dreams"..."Zzzzzzzzzz."

888888888888888

((Kate))

_"Kate," Irina calls me from somewhere deep in my groggy mind._ Tuning her out, I sluggishly kicked my ivory-satin linens from off of my naked body, annoyed. After satisfying my needs with _dear _Carmen and beloved Eleazor, I had gored myself beyond necessary, trying to drown out my ever growing securities concerning my mates. _"Kate if you don't stop ignoring me, I'm calling Tanya on your lazy,insolent, wayward ass!" _Irina threatened me. Groggily I mumbled &amp; thought simtaneously: **_"Snitches are always the bitches, aren't they? Guess the cats out of her bag now, huh?" _** Quicker than I thought possible, Tanya, Carmen, and Irina appeared in my room. All pissed to the T. '_Shit!'_ I muttered, reddish orangery eyes trained on them. They started to advance slowly..

8888888888888888

((Bells))

I woke up suddenly, my bladder kicking in overdrive. Gasping, I lurched to my feet, stumbling to reach the BR. Violently, my stomatch heaved up what little I had, and then blood when no more food was in my stomatch. I couldn't breathe, my throat ached. "Alicgrapghhjsupôf!" I choked out before overwhelming darkness plunged my vision. Half sobs and screams filled my throat, only to be swallowed up by violent throwing sounds. My head ached, and my heart decided to gallop. Sweet cool arms ensnarled my burning person. Cool lips press against my head, whispering a steady stream of non wavering love, even as I heaved up blood, even as I was a sweaty mess, even as I cried and brawled like a baby. The plane rocked and swayed, making me naseous, but Alice's arms stayed locked on me, keeping me grounded. "Algrahugjphvorcĵfĝrh!"

888888888

((Alice))

Bella continued to throw up, for a while. Finally after 20 minutes, her body stopped jerking shaking and spasming-well, after she slipped off to sleep. I stroked her all the while, her mess hair sweaty and stringy. The flight attendant knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked from outside the locked door. "Yes, could you bring an advil, some crackers, and some bottled water?" I said calmly even though I was covered in blood. "Sure." His foots steps faded away, to another part of the plane. Humming, I licked the blood on my hands, carefully, not letting any drop get past me. A vision came to me, showing me that Jazz and Em where inquring about me. Carlisle was talking to Esme, they where in the Poconos..planning something...Rose was off in Jamaca again, longing on shore, rapidly checking her iphone for texts from her husband, FB, and Lookbook. My brows furrowed, some vision was flickering in the back of mind...trying to shy into the background...ahh. Found it. The vision was blurrishly annoying, showing me the Denali sisters reaction to Bella...Hmmm. I flipped out my phone, dialing Em's number..

**_A\N: Hey guys! Its been a while, I know. Lately I've been into Wattpad..but forever a Fanfic girl! Lowl ! Next chappie : Finally they meet! What should Bella name her kid? Boy or girl? How should Kate react to Bella? Shes never seen her before, so should it be dramatic? How come Alice called Em instead of Jazz? Review,make me feel special, and I'll update as soon as I can!_**


	6. Changes

Hey guys! A/N's at the end. i knnow how i bore y'all. lowl

Enjoy.

Changes : Chapter 6

**A\N: I made the Beast of the Vamps a seperate entity. OK?**

Bella Pov

It was dark when we got off the plane. Alice had a taxi take us to a hotel. As soon as Ally opened up our apartment, her phone started buzzing like crazy.

"I'll be in the shower," I murmmed. Before I headed for the shower, I roamed the kitchen. Hoping for a snack, I was STARVING. "Just hold on,baby," I murmured to my rumbling tummy.

The kitchen was modest, all made of marble. After a good two minutes of searching the cabinets I found finally found some type of appatizers in the fridge. Hungrily I took them all out. The cheese curls, the almounds, and the fruits. For some reason I had a deep hankering for the crunchy red apples..well anything crunchy.

I sat at the island, munching happily on my apple, pondering. I felt...different. Calmer..Like I had gotten rid of the negative stuff in my system. A new..awareness. Its hard to put into words but..my perception on everything is definetly in clarity.

Content with my stomach, I made my way to the shared master bedroom, where I could hear Alice's tinkling laughter greet my ears. She was seated on the neatly made bed, Indian style, phone cradled to her new black gym bag was beside her legs. She greeted with a warm smile, and handed me a set of clothes.

"Thanks," I mouthed to her, and headed for the BR. Startled, I paused in the threshold of the door. I could hear a familiar booming laugh from the phone.

_'How could I hear Emmetts laughter from across the room? Alice always sets the phone on very low..Because she claims it saves her more time to upload and shop. And why isn't she calling Jasper? Don't mates check up on each other?..' _

Shaking my head I closed the door and the bathroom door on those nosy thoughts.

Alice Pov

_ I _grinned, pressing my phone to my ear.

The sound of Emmett's laughter was soothing to the grief inside.

"How's..hows Jasper?" I whispered, my left hand clenching and unclenching around Cullen Clan necklace. It was a simple Knight's shield. Made of bronze and silver, with a Gothic incrested 'C,' decades old.

"Jazz is fine, Al. Just worried about you, but fine really. He's anxious to talk to you though." Emmett said almost cheerfully. I heard the catch in his voice.

I inhaled deeply.

"..Please put him on the phone." I whimpered softly.

"Gotcha."I heard a shuffle, and then nothing...

"Darlin' whats going on?"

I let out a sigh. "Jasper, I'm in Denali, Alaska. With Bella. Edward is a gone. Bella's pregnant...and different. Jasper I..I..had a vision where we..we find our . We..we aren't..you find..her. I mean to tell you.."

"Darlin' tell me when I get there," Jasper's voice rang in my ear.

I was going to miss that sound.."Okay," I sniffed.

"How's Bella?" Jazz asked after a pause.

My fist nearly crushed my necklace. I cleared my throat, it suddenly felt like something was in it. "You'll find out soon enough...I don't know that yet. Okay. Bye!" I faked my usually cheerful voice.

Gratefully I pressed the end button on my phone, and leaned the small of my back against the wooden frame of the bed. Sighing deeply,I closed my eyes. My finger working to soothe my headache.

"Why her, Provodence? Why...now? Why him? Why.." I whispered to myself...

"Whose Provodence?" Bella asked from the door of the bathroom.

Slowly I looked up. Even through my drooping spikes, I could clearly see her slightly flushed skin...covered by the fuzzy yellow towl. Internally Beast was hungry..and Bella looked _good_.

I shook my head, stretching. "Nothing important right now," I said with a tiny smile.

"You looked like a slightly roasted baby chicken," I cooed. Bella burst out giggling. She was suddenly at my side, and pelting me with pillows!

"Hey! That was a compliment!" I objected. "Some compliment! A ROASTED BABY CHICKEN!" Bella argued. "Help!" I cried sheilding myself with the blanket. "Take it back!" Bella whined, stopping the attack.

"Noo!" I laughed, and lightly slapped her with a pillow.

"Hey!" she playfully complained. "You started it!" I said with an almost completely carefree laugh.

* * *

It was pitch dark outside.

Crouched low to the rooftops of the buildings,I leaped impossible heights. Each time pushing off higher but still landing softly. I was drinking in the sounds and smells of this small city-like place.

It was going to snow, soon. Maybe in a month or two. Carefully I crept closer to the allyway, hoping for some type of stray animal to snack on. My throat was killing me.

It was pretty schmuck of me to run off with Bella-and not feed... My control is pretty good. 3rd to Carlisle, and Edward's.

Increasingly my leaps where getting wilder and less accurate. Alaska the wild and I can't even find a bear! My eyes started to bleed, onyx I believe. Aaargh!

Why didn't I _see _this?!

Beast started to take the reins on control of my body.

Damn!

I forgot it had been decades since the last **Blood night.

"Don't hurt Bella!" I yelled at Beast.

'Do not worry young one. Other alternatives will be taken. We will eat." Beast rumbled in my mind. My worries felt a bit reassured for a split secoud..and then I remembered that it was the BEAST doing the reassurance. I fought, but it was too strong..I knew I was way past due.

And then darkness.

Beast

**((Beast will be in 3rd person.))**

Silently a dark shadow appeared in the cracked window, swiftly opening and closing the window without a sound. Then it -the shadow- was over Bella in a second, hovering.

Basking in the sweet smell of her blood.

But it wasn't hungry, no. It was..Bella's fitful sleep had proven too much. Her eyes fluttered, and then they opened.  
Chocolate eyes met hazel ones. Bella opened her mouth.

"Hi." She whispered, sleep thick in her voice. Beast looked over her, something about the curious human had changed.

Her eyes..the Beast decided.

The human's eyes, they where larger, and more doe like. The color was..somehow..warmer...honey gold flecks where swimming in her coffee colored eyes...Beautiful.

"Do you wish to become strong and human ish, Beautiful?," the creature said, in a soft with the curious human's eyes.

It's voice was almost like Alice's but..different. More alluring..more..with a hidden sinister edge.

"Alice your eyes.." Bella whispered, her hand sneaking to stroke the creatures creature captured Bella's hand and held it there, on it's face. "..Yes, I do. For me, for my babies.."

"Then I need you to drink something for me,please." The Beast whispered.

Bella blinked, slightly surprised she hasn't woken up yet.

"O-okay," she whispered, going along with her 'dream'.

The creature let go of Bella's hand, which fell back limply on the bed. Beast hesitated, and then pressed its lips to the inside of its writs. Biting down, until blood came out.

The creature pressed its wrist to the humans soft lips.

"Drink." Beast whispered.

Obligingly Bella slowly drank the bleeding wrist.

The blood was sweet,because of the venom. Bella thought she was drinking a magic substance that would transform her into something she always wanted to be...firmly believing this seemingly surreal dream, Bella drank until her eyes fluttered..and then she slept peacefully.

Beast tucked Bella in, and quietly left.

Outside,the Beast took a deep breath and slowly a preditory grin overcame its features...it had finished the bond and finished the Master's deepest desire..and now...

It was Hunting time.

* * *

Bella Pov

"Wake-up Sleepy head!" Alice chirped cheekily from somewhere on my left side. Suddenly I was attacked on the head with a pillow. "Aaarrgh!" I groaned and rolled over.

"Beeeeelle!" Alice whined. Tossing another one at me. "I'm up, I'm up! Hold your fire," I grumped over my loss of extra sleep.

"Get dressed ang _hurry, _we're on a strict schedule!"Alice sang-yelled while dancing to the door. "Your clothes are at the foot of the bed." Alice paused,in side the doorway; her amber eyes glazing a bit. "Better take an Advil, your hormones are starting. I'll pick up some pads on the way."

"Ugh," I grumped. Throwing the lumpy pillow back over my head. _Finally shes gone..just oone more minute..Zzzz_

DING! DING! DING!

An alram rang from somewhere beside me. I shot up, fast. Dizzingly fast. Snarling, at the closed door useless for several seconds..

I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. I was going to kill her!

**A/N: Hey guys! it's been quite the while! I have 30 followers and 20 something Fav's?! Omfgomfgofgomfgomfgoomfg!**

** . ! **

**Thank all of you so much! I promise you I will finish this story! Please review! love all of you who do (and don't). :)**


	7. Realizing BS

Recap: _Snarling, at the closed door useless for several seconds..I grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. I was going to kill her!_

_Kate P.O.V_

I paced back and forth, anxious. Alice had sent me a text over an hour ago, and it burned in my mind.

_We'll be there around 6 ish_-Ali

_What's taking so long?_-Kat

_She's..heavy_-Ali

?-Kat

_Are you insulting my mate_?-Kat

***_rolls eyes_*** _Not Suicidal here_-Ali

_We'll be there soon, just make sure you've fed and the house is warm_-Ali

_My mate's human?_-Kat

_..Yes_-Ali

"Please stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the carpet!" Irina snapped at me from her place on granite island, annoyed and on edge. Her amber eyes immediately softened, taking away most of the agitation she felt. Things were tense around here; since I had told them that my mate was **_apparently_** human.

It raised a lot of serious questions.

What did Alice mean_ heavy_? Our vampiric strength made everything seem like nothing...Unless Alice ment my mate was a lot of woman..Mmm I'm sure my eyes had darken at the image in my head..But then other implications presented themselves..

Was Alice _sick_? Sick for a Vampire was fatal..**deadly** even...

Whoa wait-Did my mate even _know_ about the Vampire World?!

"Kate dear, go freshen up yourself," Carmen murmured soothingly, rubbing my shoulder. I sighed, glanced at my apple watch again, and disappeared.

I wanted my appear as natural but also Kate-y as possible. Though I am an Ancient-a very sensual one at that- I had modesty..._sometimes_.

* * *

BEllA

Mirror.

I stared at my reflection in the smudge, dirty mirror. A pale, angular face stared back at me. Her dark, wet hair was in a messy fish braid, which stopped at her collarbone. Her nose seemed was slim, cute even. Her lips, a pale pink color ,was nothing special..but her cheekbones were pronounced. A bit too skinny, as if starving...

But her-O_ur_-eyes..were something else.

Something else entirely.

They where several different colors.. large and doe-like. Warm radiated from them.. Almost...innocent. But theses deceitful eyes knew pain, abandonment, guilt, even..wicked creatures of horror stories.

A loud, honk from outside startled me, and spurring me into action. "Hurry up Bella," Alice's voice shrilled seemingly straight into my sensitive eardrums. Clutching my ears in attempts to sooth, my lobes trembled in their respective places, afraid.

It didn't occur to me as to _why_ I could hear Alice as clear as day at the time. Though is should have, seeing how I prided myself in my observant ability.

But pride should bring a man low, right?

Stumbling outside, my ears were assaulted with more than I could cope. The sound of highway was unbelievably _loud_ and combined with the noisy comings and goings of merry average people shouting good wishes to one another was unbearable.

The cold wind seemed to cut through my layers of clothes, leaving me colder than before. As I made my way towards Alice's _borrowed _chevy truck I realized just how much I despised Alaska.

So cold, and brutal. Unyielding in its attempt to decorate my person in snowflakes, which melted in my hair the moment I closed the door behind me. Shivering slightly, I asked Alice to turn up the heater, as I pulled on my oversized winter coat.

What were we thinking, _Alice_ dragging a_ pregnant_ woman to the coldest place known to human, and _myself _**agreeing** to go with her?

Sighing at my ever surprising foolishness, I suppressed the urge to wring my own neck. As Alice turned up the heater, and fiddled with the wires (Vampires were beautiful slick talkers), I noticed her tattoo, on her wrist. It was black fire, and it seemed to curve into an E shape..? I pondered on it..until it hit me.

My breath caught..did Alice have a past thing with Edward? Is that why they were so close? Her _favorite brother?_

"Bella? Bella?" Alice was calling me, her gold eyes concerned.

I must've had a spell..

"Take me home Ali," I whispered. Feeling sticky and hot. Why was it so hot again..?

"I can't,"I heard her say.

"Why not? Money shouldn't be an issue for you Cullens," I heard myself muttered. My head lolled towards the window.

"So cool.." I mumbled.

"Money doesn't fix everything, sweetie," Alice said softly, I could feel the car rushing down the seemingly empty road.

"After this, I want nothing to do with you Cullens," I mumbled, my eyes feeling heavy. "You've guys done nothing but bring me misery and pain. I'm sick o' being dragged here and there because of a damned vision.." My words faded into the silence.. I fell into a fitful nap.

"Just hold on, honey," Alice whispered, eyes pooling with unshed tears.

* * *

_Kate Pov_

I had just finished hunting a polar bear, and was dragging it back to home when I ran into an old friend of mine, Jasalie. She lives far out, in her own little cabin accompanied by her mother, Senna, and son, Fin.

"Hey Jas!" I shouted when I recognized her form from the gusty winds. She turned, and waved energetically.

"Mommy KAKE!" My godson, Fin screamed from her side.

Laughing, I sped up and dropped my dead kill, to pick him up. He was only 3, but he was so smart! I twirled him around, loving his laugh. His white-blonde hair was glistening with the melted snowflakes, it was cut in an adorbs mohawk. I set him down, not wanting him to get sick from my twirls.

Fin hugged my calves, as tight as his little body could muster. I leaned down and kissed his head. "I missed you too, little buddy." I murmured.

"Hey Kate, it's been awhile, huh?" She said softly leaning forward to hug me tightly. I deeply inhaled her scent as I hugged her. She was so..exotic. She smelled spicy, and sweet.

As I stepped back to take her in, I faintly smelled Alice crossing my territory..and their was another smell..

Jasalie smiled sunnily at me, and I felt my dead heart stutter, and then go still. In the snow, she looked amazing. Her toffe colored skin seemed to glow. Her dark brown hair was in a curly afro, which tumbled down her shoulders..She wore a red-brown wool beanie, and her dark eyes were hid behind her circle glasses.

"You look pretty," I said almost breathily. Though Jasalie always insisted that she wasn't a fashion diva anymore, her clothes and her son's clothes proved otherwise. She wore a worn-and-ripped light jeans that accented her child bearing hips nicely, a plain white crop top that showed off her toned stomach, a red/black plaid long sleeve shirt that wasn't buttoned, and a too large faded green parka jacket.

Fin, wore the exact same parka jacket, but new, and dark blue. He wore a dark denim jeans,rolled up, and cute stylish Ralph-Lauren boots. He wore a white infinite scarf, and a black beanie that said #Mama's boy in red letters.

I felt undressed. "You should zipper up Jas, it's cold." I said, my eyes refusing to move from her toned stomach.

"Cold!," Fin cheered, dancing.

She leaned against a tree, her hatchet resting against her shoulder. "For normal humans, any." She said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes. Since I found out the hard way that Jasalie wasn't **completely** human she always threw it in my face. _Always_.

"You look cold,though," She murmured and moved in front of me, grasping my hands and warming them.

"So come warm me up, darling,"I smiled, shit eating smile but I couldn't help it. Jasalie made my heart _move_, inside my chest. I loved her kid, Finn who was by the way getting to close to the hatchet.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but Jasalie brushed her lips against mine.

I was lost.

She pulled back for air, gasping and smiling that wide smile I loved. I was enveloped in her scent of spicey and sweets. "Move away from the hatchet, little buddy," she murmured before me, he face moving closer to my lips again. Just as I about to kiss her, my phone buzzed; and Fin slipped on ice.

"_Mommy! Wahahahahah_," Finn yelled, sobbing while unsteadily getting up and falling over again.

We pulled away, both sighing at the lost of contact.

* * *

BELLA

Stiff.

That's how I woke up. Stiff appendages everywhere. Nothing was spared. Groaning, I sat up, realizing Alice placed me in the back of the chevy. Frowning at her poor choices, who sets a pregnant lady in the back of-oooh. I remember. I said some pretty..harsh truths.

Glancing around me, I noticed Alice was parking near a large cabin house. As soon as she parked, she appeared at my side, helping me down, and half carrying me to the door when she stopped. The door opened, and a tall blonde smiled, even though I could tell she was shocked. "Alice! Who are you-"

And _snarled_. She turned us-carrying me remember?- and I feared to look.

When I did, my eyes met a fierce red-orange.

Red-orange met honey brown.

* * *

E/N: Remember Endgame is Kate/Jaz/Bella!

What's up with Bella? What's up with Alice? And _what_ is up with Jasalie and Kate?

What do you want to see happen? Should Bella go back to Forks?

Please review! Also check out My Jasalie=Rosalie + jasper one shot and my Texas Angel fan fic please!


	8. Ginger and Doe-Eyes

Hello Lovers of Twi'! Its been so long, you have my heartfelt apologies..

* * *

Nothing Gold Can Stay...

Recap: Ferice red-orange met beautiful brown eyes..Kate starred at her. She didn't quite know how to handle this..this insistant pull to the beauty with the beautiful doe eyes. The pull came from her chest and lower regions, demanding to cherish and memorize her mate. Kate inhaled delicately, Bella's smell igniting fire in her...

Kate Pov

My body called for her, singing. Rejoycing in find the other half of itself. My eyes were prickling dangerously close to blood tears of happiness. She looked..nothing like I fantasized.

I loved it.

Her form was smaller than mines, a bit chubby but well developed curves. Her hair was jet black, long and tied into a simple braid. Thin wisps of hair curled around her face, drawing attention to her high cheekbones, which looked a little sunken. Her large doe-eyes were a warm honey brown that had hints of hazel.. She wore a navy blue blouse that reached to her mid-thighs, it didnt hide her large stomach,and not quite covered by her long white winter jacket. Her pants looked like grey jeggings, and furry ankle high boots completed her timeless look.

I took a step..wanting her.

And Alice makes the biggest mistake of her life.

Alice hesitantly shoves Doe-Eyes behind her, taking on a protective stance. Black eyes defensive and slightly wary.

BELLA POV

She's beautiful.

Her hair soft looking and wavy, a ginger color, snowflakes decorate the crown of her head..her eyes are a strange, sunset, reddish orange..they looked warm and ferice. Her skin, a nice creamy ivory compelection.. She had on a white scarf wrapped loosely around her slender neck, a silky looking black tank top, with a black blazer..dark pants and short gold chelsea boots.

As soon as she made a move towards me, I felt it. The longing, where my belly, where my baby lies, quiver with excitment. I made to move towards her but Alice gently but firmly pushed me back, behind her.

I shot an annoyed glance at Alice, but was startled to hear Ginger (the beautiful ginger head) roar-growling. I felt like my neck had whiplash with how fast it all started happening. Ginger charged towards us, her sunset eyes deadset on Alice. Frail, pregnant I am, I edged towards the house, not wanting to endanger myself of my baby...But not to fast to catch any unwanted attension or Ginger might want to harm/eat me.. Alice remained calm, and before the wind could fully sway her inky black sea curls, what looks like its..Emmett? Came crashing down on Ginger but she simply side stepped him, letting his burly figure crash/crush Alices tiny person.

I started laughing.

Call me crazy or maybe it was the hormones of my pregnancy, but I couldn't help to let out a loud, real, fully bellied guffaw. I was laughing so much my stomach jiggled with me, my hands cluthing my baby with tears in my eyes. My breathing came out short and my face felt like it was burning from the winds brutal onslaught on my cheeks. Didn't mind that vampires were starring at me in a strange way. I was immune to the strange or concerned looks I received.

I was so busy laughing thay I didnt realize that Ginger had silently sneaked up on me, or that Emmett didn't hop off of Ali immeadietly, until my round of manical laughing subsided enough that I could clutch my round belly, and stand up straight. Doing so, I realize I was face to face with the raging beauty Alice had been protecting me from. Already forgetting the circle of vampires around me.

Strangly enough, I wasn't scared. I was jittery, my baby seemed to pull towards her. Taking that as a positive sign, despite noticing Alices best attempts to vigorously get my arttension, I stepped closer. My bugling stomach pressing agsinst her toned stomach.

* * *

She stood a little taller than me, and had a perfectly heart shaped face, full lips, perfectly arched eyebrows..everything was annoyingly perfect. In a good way. Her ginger hair seemed to glow, now that we were literally nose to nose.. "Hello _Doe-Eyes,"_ she murmured in a beautiful voice. "I'm Kathrine Denali, but you may call me whatever you like." She purred to me, her teal nails curling around the stray curls that framed my face.

My heart fluttered, flattered.

"I.." My voice failed me.

Ginger's eyebrow quirked.

Struggling-floundering really, I didn't know what to say, how to respond..what to do.. Ginger tenderly caught my hand, and pressed her cool lips to my kuckles. "May I?" Her breath across my skin caused tingles.. "What?" I breathlessly whispered, unconcicously leaning forward. "Would you do me the honor of carrying you and your prescious into my humble abode?" She asked.

Slightly shivering from her whisper kisses across my skin, I nodded.


End file.
